The present invention relates to a loader vehicle having a lift arm and a working implement to be raised and lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,464 discloses a loader vehicle having a bucket at an end of a lift arm to be raised substantially vertically. The lift arm is connected to a vehicle frame through a control arm at the front side, a lift link at the rear side, and a cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,278 discloses a loader vehicle with a similar basic structure.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,464, the connecting position of the cylinder to the vehicle frame is located rearward of the rear wheel and lower than the top end of the real wheel. Therefore, it is required that the space rearward of the rear wheel is widely ensured for region for pivoting movement of the cylinder. As a result, other parts are not provided at the rear space of the rear wheel thereby wasting the space. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,278, the space rearward of the rear wheel is wasted, similarly.
The present invention is directed to a loader vehicle which effectively uses a rear space thereof.